


Be Safe

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Percy has reunited with his family, now there's only one person he wants to see.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Be Safe

The battle raged around them as Percy and Fred ran through the grounds, firing curses and ducking as coloured lights barely missed their heads. Fighting their way into the now half destroyed courtyard Percy came to a screeching halt, his heart lurching in his chest. 

Oliver Wood stood, his broom in hand and shouting orders and tactics at a small group that had congregated around him. Even during battle Percy couldn't help but be struck by how attractive Oliver was, as he radiated confidence and leadership, quickly explaining battle tactics like it was just another important quidditch match.

Relief flooded Percy's body, every day while at the Ministry, he had looked out for Oliver's name, petrified it would appear on a list of wizards captured, or worse. 

Adrenaline kicking him back into action, Percy ran across the open courtyard, blocking curses as Fred followed firing his own spells in retaliation. He came to a halt three feet from Oliver, who swung around with his wand raised, ready to fight. Percy watched as surprise turned to realisation and then to anger in Oliver's eyes. 

"You absolutely idiot!" Oliver all but shouted as he pushed Percy hard at the shoulders. Percy stared at him in confusion, hurt blooming in his chest. 

He had expected a bad reaction from his family, but not from Oliver, he had convinced himself that Oliver would understand him, like he always had before. 

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Oli… Please I…" Percy struggled as he tried to apologize, to beg for understanding but Oliver cut him off, the man now frantic.

"You're meant to be somewhere else! You can't… you can't be here… you're meant to be.. safe."

Oliver's normally clear and confident voice broke, his words coming out disjointed as tears welled in his eyes. 

And after years of denial, years of longing glances and burying his feelings, Percy finally closed the gap between them. It felt like now or never. Percy pressed their bodies together, one arm wrapped around Oliver's waist and his other hand at the nape of his neck. Oliver lent his head back, tilting his lips to meet Percy's with the same intensity that Percy felt charging through his body.

Percy held Oliver tight against him and relished the feel of the man's warm mouth against his own. Olivers tongue was insistent and Percy moaned as Oliver bit his bottom lip. Years of emotions and wanting spilling out of them both.

The air above them crackled, breaking them apart and pulling them back to the reality of the battle around them. Percy jumped into action firing spells as Oliver quickly mounted his broom with the rest of the group that had already taken flight.

"It's about bloody time" Fred shouted as he blocked a curse that had been heading towards them, a large smile on his face. Percy couldn't help but smile too, the taste of Oliver still on his lips. 

Oliver had already taken off into the air and Percy watched with his heart in his mouth as Oliver weaved through the sky, dodging curses and rebounding them back to their casters.

Swooping down into a fast dive, Oliver pulled up to a stop right in front of him. Percy relished Oliver's tight grip on the back of his neck as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Be safe." Oliver whispered, his breath rushing out warm against Percy's trembling lips before a chaste kiss and he watched as Oliver took off into the sky again, Percy shouted back,

"Be safe."


End file.
